bedbugs
by kawaiiokama
Summary: jeg ønskede at skrive en sød fanfic ... fanfic, Hvorfor du ikke sød!  i wanted to write a cute fanfic... fanfic, Y U NO CUTE!    shounen-ai is not my strength. herin contains much lemon, yaoi, etc. oh, FML.


AUTHORS NOTE:

jeg ønskede at skrive en sød historie ...  
historie, Hvorfor du ikke sød?

shounen-ai, it would seem, is NOT my forte... fortunately folks, lemon is.

sigh… one day I will work out how to make orange juice. And then you all will pay! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Etc…

also, i dont own any of the characters etc. fuck, i dont own shit. Y I NOT OWN SHIT? T.T

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I groaned and collapsed face first into bed.

The mattress was a spring one, thick and cozy, it sunk and moulded to fit my body. I did like my mattress, the feeling of being able to sprawl out everywhere, sleep with my arms and legs sticking out in the oddest angles, being snuggled up all good and proper.

But if you tell anyone that I swear to god I will kill you.

With a sigh, I prop myself up and reach toward the back of my bed. Its old, iron wrought, and between the base and the mattress I slip my hand, spreading my fingers and searching…

My fingers brush something flat and oblong.

"Yus…" With an excited grin I withdrew he object, threw myself over so I was lying on my back, and ripped the silver paper off the chocolate in the practiced way I always do. I had been looking forward to this, but before I took a bite I reached out and turned the bedside lamp off, plunging myself into darkness.

With a delighted little laugh I hoped no-one ever heard, I took a corner of the chocolate into my mouth and snapped off the corner.

Yum.

The thought of your face, if you could see me now… ah yes… lovely just to think about.

I flexed my feet and stretched luxuriously, like a cat. My duvet, huge feather and a mess on my bed, was so comfy, and it smelt like chocolate too. I seized a corner and pulled it up from under me, on top of me, holding my chocolate delicately out of the way. The duvet fluffed out, a flick of the wrist it straightened, I pulled it up to my neck and snuggled down onto my pillow, taking another sweet bite of cocoa goodness.

For an autumn evening, it was very quiet outside. No breeze rattled the skeleton trees, lifting the curtains and making them flutter where it breathed through the gaps in the window. No noise within the house either, not the settling of pipes or the muffled footsteps from the floors above. Nothing, just silence.

A grin.

Another bite of chocolate.

Ah, chocolate, was there anything more delightful? Was there anything quite as sinfully sweet? Anything that pleased me quite as much in any way shape or form. A delicious secret, between me and the sheets, a special secret, don't tell anyone, okay?

Don't tell anyone.

One more bite, and this time I savoured it, letting the sweetness dissolve on my tongue and play on my senses. The smell filled the back of my nose, the smooth creamy texture of the melted confection in my mouth. I shivered in delight and shuffled, a soft warmth seeping through me. The chocolate, it would be everywhere soon, melting out of my lips, down my throat. My neck, my chest, dribbling between my thighs. And then softness, running across the flow, spreading the light cream across my flesh. A tongue, a warm tongue like mine but even sweeter.

Yours then.

Your tongue, playing in the sugary pools on my skin.

I smile and squirm a bit, suppressing a silent giggle at the thought of it. Naughty, naughty… Mello, you are _such_ a little pervert.

The final piece of chocolate, I pop it between my teeth and throw the wrapper out of my bed carelessly, my free hand fell behind my head, the hand that had previously held the wrapper I slipped beneath the covers. It was cool, fingertips cold from the chill air, tingling with sugar rush and cold. Between my thighs was warm. I pressed it there and squeezed them tight.

You would taste better than chocolate, I decided. Dark chocolate. Dark dark chocolate maybe, so that it's almost bitter… your chocolate would be cherry flavoured, a soft tart burst as you slipped your tongue into my mouth and I bit gently on your lip. A satisfied moan, your hands run up my side, your tongue trails from my mouth down my neck.

And your fingers toy with my ears, they tousle the gold of my hair, comb the knots out gently. Your mouth makes soft, sexy noises on my skin. I moan your name softly and spread my legs. That square of chocolate, it's still between my teeth, I release it and press it to the roof of my mouth, my tongue swipes at it, savouring it, savouring the taste and believing that you would taste better, so much better.

You run your sugared tongue down the side of my neck and trace the jut of my collarbones. Your leg presses against my inner thigh. Your smell, faintly metallic, smokey. And the texture of your skin is delectable. Better than silk.

Your fingertips tilt my chin and your teeth skim my throat, it feels good, and I can't blame you. You want to immerse yourself, don't you, in the sweet chocolate cream on my flesh? Of course… but it isn't enough right now.

Instead I moan in impatience and jerk my body a bit,to get you to move. You pull away, shock, and then a smile of understanding.

You slide your hand down my body and find mine, neatly tucked by my right leg. Our fingers lace, you lower your face to mine and stick out the tip of your tongue. In the dark, your red hair is black. Your eyes are shadowed, but your tongue glistens warm and wet. It brushes the tip of my nose, before nudging down and working its way between my lips. Sweetness again, unbearable sweetness, you tease the last of my chocolate away, pulling it into your own mouth. The hand you hold beneath the sheets is trembling now, impatient.

And you speak so sexy.

You breathe my name against my ear, a subtle stirring, you laugh softly and murmur things, horrible dirty things. Slut, bitch, whore…

I groan and arch against you hungrily. I've seen you push those buttons on your games, those quick fingers pressing just the right places at just the right time. You must have a knack for it, because you are pushing my buttons right now. Pushing the good and hard.

Another snicker at my reaction, your hand twitches, brushing my dick. I hadn't even realise I was hard, but I was, deliciously hard… I jerked my body again, trying to nudge our hands up.

And you disappear, a flimsy dream swept away and dissolving into the night.

My eyes flew open, wide and staring into the blackness before me. Reality was a cold and an unpassionate lover, I trembled when I realised I didn't want to be alone with her. Not tonight… not any night. My eyes squeezed tightly shut again, I traced my tongue around the cavern of my mouth on the hunt for something sweet, another tiny taste, but found nothing. I gripped the inside of my thigh tighter, trying not to yeld to the lonely tears biting my eyes.

And I jumped when the door swung open with a bang.

"Sup."

You walk in at ungody hours, buried in that game every time. Carelessly, you kick off your shoes and collapse into your bed on the opposite side of the room without undressing. The light from the game screen reflects on your goggles.

"Hey, I was trying to sleep." I snap, sitting up and flicking on the bedside lamp. Your eyes flick from the screen to the chocolate wrapper on the floor.

"Yeah, sure you were, Mels."

A blush crept across my cheeks.

"I was too!"

"Okay. By the way, I got you something to replace that one", he pointed to the wrapper, "under your mattress where you think I don't know about it." With that he turned off his game and produced a very melted chocolate bar out of his pocket. My jaw dropped.

"You- you…my bed…"

"Oh yeah." Without taking your socks off, you shimmy up your bed and pull the covers roughly up. Your goggles are flung on the bedside with the chocolate bar.

Despite myself, I seized it and tore it open.

A tad self conscious, I sat there for a bit lapping the melted chocolate off the wrapper and studied you. The slope of your shoulder, the way you shut your eyes, hiding the dark midnight blue behind delicate lids. You pulled a face and turned your back.

"Stop staring, it's fucking creepy."

"Matt, I am cold."

"Get a new blanket."

I frowned. "Hey, Matt?"

"What?" An edge of irritation slid into your tone.

"Want some?" I rustled the chocolate wrapper. A dribble slipped down my wrist, and I licked it up.

You sit and turn to me, expression utterly confused. "Huh?"

"Do you want some?" I held out the melted half-wrapped sweet and you stared at it as though it might be poisoned.

"Uh, what did you do to it?"

Anger. It gripped me for a split second.

Why is it that when ever I offer something from the goodness of my heart people decline, thinking that acceptance would result in grievous bodily harm?

Oh, wait. Because it probably will.

In any case, I am+ still offended.

"Nothing!" I retorted hotly, throwing it at you. It hit the side of your neck with a splat, getting a little on your skin and a lot in your hair.

"Ow, Mels, don't THROW things at me!"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth then!" A fump as I lay down.

"Come get this shit out of my bed."

"Are you telling me what to do?" I snapped my head around and you scowled at me evilly, picking chocolate wrapper out of your bed. It had stained the sheets, there was a bit of chocolate on your top, so you pulled it off.

"Are you telling me what to do?" I reiterated. But still you ignored me, turning off the lamp and lying down with your back to me.

I snapped.

Jumping out of bed I threw myself at you, straddling your hips and slamming you backward. Your eyes roll.

"Mels, get off."

"Don't tell me what to do and DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I demanded. But goddamn you. Goddamn you, your expression didn't change.

My eyes raked you for a signal of intimidation, but nothing. Nothing except…

Chocolate.

You missed it, on your neck.

It wasn't much, just a small smear along your jugular. Dark and fragrant.

From far away, you said something, but I missed it.

I really want that chocolate.

"Mels, are you listening? Get off me!"

I shook myself. "Apologise." I managed to spit out. "For telling me, um…"

You swallowed. Not in fear, just casually, and the chocolate bobbed. My eyes were trained to it. Attached to it by invisible thread.

I lent forward and licked it.

All of my senses went on overload.

Had you showered recently? I doubted it. You smelt strongly of bitter sweat and smoke, your hair was soft, peach scented and tickled my face, and your skin had a salty sweet flavor I couldn't quite capture on the tip of my tongue. And you took it pretty well acutally, with a gasp your whole form stiffened, you held your chin up and didn't try to stop me, but I could imagine your expression allright. Disgust, a bit of disbelief.

A gentle suck, the chocolate was long gone. My lips lifted a patch of skin and I sunk my teeth in gently. You squirmed uncomfortably beneath me.

I tore away and sucked in a breath. Your body relaxed.

Despite your confused protests, I reached for the sticky chocolate wrapper and smeared it all over your throat and neck. You tossed your head and tried to cast me off this time, but to no avail.

Did you even want me off? You were bigger than me, if you did you could easily have thrown me across the room. I pressed my hand to your chest, holding you down.

In the darkness it was hard to tell, but the shadow creeping across your cheeks was definite. Although a frown of irritation creased your brow, your eyes glimmered with something hot and hungry. Your lips parted. I sighed hopelessly and leaned forward, needing to taste.

As soon as my mouth brushed yours you became rigid again. Softly, at first, I pressed our lips together, before slipping my tongue out and caressing your bottom lip. No visible response, perhaps just a further tensing, so I toyed at the seam of your mouth with the tip of my tongue and slipped through. Your teeth obstructed me, I had to gently pull your jaw to part them and enter.

For someone who lived off cigarettes and coffee, your mouth was delicious.

A subtle ashy flavor, bitter yet somehow silky sweet, on the roof of your mouth and the surface of your tongue. I opened my mouth wider and tilted my head to taste it more.

And yes, somewhere in there the tang of cherries. Sour, edgy, and bursting with sugar.

My tongue pressed for more, tattooing yours, trying to elicit and response. After a while, you stirred a bit, brushing the bottom of my tongue and making me jump in surprise. A little deeper then. And this time, I won a gentle groan, as well as a slow, reluctant tangling of tongues, my arms slid around your neck, my fingers traced your hairline at the nape and you gasped, body jerking.

"Uh… Mello, stop- what are you- Mello!" you bucked again, I gripped tighter.

"Fuck, Matt, lie still and take it like a man!"

"Like a-" you seem offended by this comment.

I take advantage.

Throwing myself at you, I smash my lips against yours and knot my fingers firmly in your hair. And you do take it like a man. You always take it like a man. Trying to shove me off with decent force, jerking around and trying to get me to leave you be. You were getting me off alright, but not in the way you intended.

"Mello, you cunt!" An agitated semi-scream. I lost my temper, sliding my hands down the side of your face roughly and gripping your neck. My thumbs pressed against your throat and you splutter, unable to breathe. Your hands fly up, fingers working helplessly against my grip.

My dick throbs. You are fucking hot, you know. White knuckled gripping my hands, frozen with fear beneath me. There is still chocolate on your cheek. I grin and trace my tongue along it.

"Okay, Mattie?" I asked, pulling back. Your eyes widened. And oh my, what was this? Were you getting hard, or did you have something in your pocket.

My my my.

I tightened my hands even more.

The thought of seeing you walk around tomorrow with bruises on your neck made me dizzy with excitement.

You couldn't breathe at all now, if I did this for much longer, you would die.

And yet for some reason you weren't resisting.

And just like you had trusted me to, I released you. Air was sucked back into your lungs, you coughed and choked and coughed some more. But you didn't try to push me off again.

"That hurt, Mel." You croak, rubbing your throat. I wiped sweat off my brow. Fuck that had turned me on. I was panting already, like I had been fucking you all night.

But you were looking at me like that now, hungry, ready.

Horny.

Your arms wound around me, and with satisfaction I melted into you. It had worked. You had played your part perfectly. And I had never felt this hot before.

Your tongue found its way into my mouth, you didn't bother with any of that lippy stuff, searching, sweet. Your hand swept up my waist, beneath the cloth of the tight cotton shirt I wear. You stroke me, pet me like an animal.

"I can't believe that turned you on." You laugh. "You really are a slut, Mels."

But your fingers massaging the inside of my thigh won't have me respond to that. Instead, I grab your hair and pull. You groan softly and lean forward, cheek against my own.

"Mel, game over, stop now."

"It's- it's not over." I gasped when your fingers brush my crotch. I grip you and rock my hips softly, gaining more delicious friction from the hand held there just so. "Please keep playing, Mattie."

You laugh again. Why does this please you so much? Really, you are good about it. You don't mention it at all. But I know it amuses you. Why? Its embarrassing.

"Okay, okay. Go on then." You remove your hand and sigh.

I smile and pin you arms back down.

"Don't move your hand, stupid…" I lick the tip of your nose and you raise your chin subtly. Our lips sweep against each other. "You're here to please."

"I'm not your slave, Mels."

I don't bother to tell you, but you clearly are.

Your fingers dance around my wrists, your hands wriggling free of mine and binding my waist. I laugh, brushing my fingers back through my hair, and your smile in the darkness makes the hair on the back of my neck prickle.

I want you, now.

So I force my mouth onto yours. Your lips are pinched between my teeth, our tongue is searching, finding mine, your hands begin to grope desperately at my shirt and we are rocking, grinding against each other in desperation.

"Nnn… Matt." I gasp, ripping myself off you and trying to pull off your jeans. "Take it… get this goddamned thing off now!" I was getting impatient.

You unzipped and removed them in one swift movement and I fell forward, immediately plastering kisses all over the warm, smooth skin of your chest. Your hands, they are creeping, sliding over my hips and down, slipping beneath the waistband of my pajama pants and tracing the curve of my arse.

And then you push me, rolling me over, pressing me down with the palm of your hand and holding me there, unable to move while you remove my shirt and kiss my stomach. Your tongue caresses my skin, your warmth is washing over me… I want it. I want you.

"Mmm… Matt…"

"Spread your legs." Your mouth is travelling lover now, pressing against my hipbone. Quick fingers tug down my pants completely, and I am exposed. Completely exposed.

And you are sucking.

I'm in your mouth and you are sucking, taking me all the way in. The pleasure is overwhelming, blinding. If you keep at this, I will cum. Too soon, Matty, I don't want to yet. So I grab your hair and yank your head back. A yelp from you. Did that hurt? I pull you over and straddle you instead, sticking my fingers in your face. You know what to do, enveloping them in your mouth, caressing them with your tongue. I moan and withdraw then, spreading my legs a tiny bit more and sliding my hand down my body.

I liked having you watch me, I liked to see your shadowy expression as I fingered myself, sighing in pleasure. It didn't take long to loosen me enough to accommodate you, and so with a swift, easy movement I settled myself over your dick and slammed my hips down, hitting my prostate dead on. My body arched and you swore, biting your knuckle to keep from yelling. Your sex, Matty. I want your mad, delicious sex, and I've never wanted anything else.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Say my name!"

"You're insane!"

"Say my motherfucking name!" I pinch your nipples and you jerk upward, gasping.

"Mello!", you call desperately. "Mello, Mello…"

"Not that name!" I squeeze tighter and you go crazy. Your hips are powerful, I hammer down against them and you thrust back forcibly too. ''Call my real name, Mail."

your knuckles were white, desperate, your face was amazing. Tense, shadowy, glossy with sweat. Oh my god, Matt. Matt, I love you. Yes, but I will never say it.

Never.

"Mihael.." You breathe it, like the wind that begins to stir outside, sweet like chocolate and cherries. I shiver and toss my head back. Run your fingers over my flesh, beloved. Trace my waist with your palm and caress my face. Feel me, touch me, rub me, stroke me. Take me, all of me.

The motion of our hips is becoming more and more violent as you near the release. Tears well in my eyes. Your ecstasy, I'm doing that to you, aren't I? I'm the one squeezing you and rubbing you and wetting you.

Thought leaves me when I come, you following soon after, and I collapse, hair sticking wet with sweat to my forehead. It took me a moment to catch my breath.

"Good job."

"You're a pervert, Mels."

"I know." I smiled and kissed your lips. "So! Let's say that next time, I'm angry at you cause you have used all the hot water in the shower…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

so, time for some review whoring... REVIEW PWEASE! every reviewer gets some reviews in return! YYYYYYAY! XD


End file.
